As is perhaps well known, various types of sprinkler drives with striker means have been constructed in the past, such as the Lockwood Patent issued Aug. 31, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,431 and the Eby et al Patent issued June 8, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,638. In the Lockwood U.S. Pat. 3,602,431 and the Eby et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,638, the sprinkler must be held rigidly in the ground to prevent vibration of the assembly caused by and at the frequency of the rotation of the unbalanced striker means.